


Another night

by queen_of_shanath



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Another restless night at the diner, Domestic killjoys, Gen, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9677525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_shanath/pseuds/queen_of_shanath
Summary: Thanks to many different headcanons I've found on Tumblr, I got the idea for this mini fanfiction. How do they sleep? Can they sleep?Thank you @kindasortsmaybeemo for beta reading this fanfiction!





	

Poison:  
The sky was dark and the only sounds were animals, making noise in the distance. Poison tossed and turned in his bed, unable to sleep, even though he wanted to. But did he really want to?  
His dreams were filled with death and violence, just like his daily life. There was hardly ever something beautiful in it, and if there was, it got ripped away quickly.  
Even in his dreams.  
Poison wouldn’t have minded if the violence was towards him, cuz he thought he deserved every bad thing, every single wound, just to show the world what a bad, bad man he was. No, the violence was towards his friends and family. Jet. Ghoul. The Girl. But the worst part, most of the time Kobra would get hurt very badly or would die. And seeing this, even if it was just a dream, killed Poison on the inside.  
He decided to get up, headed to the entrance of the diner, and sat down in one of the booths, staying quiet so he wouldn’t wake anyone up.  
Kobra:

Kobra was the luckiest one of the four. He was able to sleep at night and during the day, taking quick naps whenever he wanted or needed to. The best thing about this was that he was a light sleeper. One second, Kobra could be sleeping in the back of the car - the next. he would be wide awake, shooting at Dracs.  
And the same thing happened tonight.  
As soon as he heard the footsteps, he opened his eyes and listened to see if it was a robber, a lost person, or maybe just one of the guys.  
Thanks to the sounds Poison made, Kobra could tell it was him. So he got up too and joined Poison in the booth, looking over at his brother.  
“You can’t sleep,” Kobra asked him, knowing it was a stupid question but asked it anyways.  
“Yeah,” Poison muttered and looked down at his hands, then back up at Kobra. “But why are you awake? It’s bad enough that I can’t sleep.”  
“Dear brother, I heard you walking around, so I came to see if you were alright. Who knows what might be wrong. Maybe you’re sick or had a horrible dream. Maybe the Witch came to get you,” the younger brother explained, earning a chuckle.  
“Thanks Kobra.”  
Poison wanted to continue, but was cut off by the sound of something hitting the ground.  
Ghoul:

The sound came from Ghoul. Another nightmare had shaken his body, and in an attempt to fight the demons he had fallen out of his bed. He ripped his eyes open, wanting to scream, but couldn’t.  
His eyes were filled with cries for help, but no one was there to help him.  
Slowly his eyes began to water. He hated himself for this.  
Ghoul didn’t want to seem weak, but the dream – where the Girl was killed along with the rest of the group, leaving Ghoul alone – had hurt him in a way that nothing else had before.  
Soft sobs escaped his throat. He heard footsteps coming towards him. He quickly swallowed his tears and rubbed his face, not wanting to show his weakness to his friends.  
“Ghoul,” Poison asked, kneeling next to the man who was still on the floor, face down.  
“What,” Ghoul growled, pretending to be annoyed and not deeply hurt.  
“Come on, let’s get you back to bed.” Kobra grabbed his arm and pulled him back onto his feet, then he noticed Ghoul’s red face and watery eyes.  
Ghoul saw how shocked Kobra seemed and tore himself free from his grip, but by this time Poison had also noticed that something was wrong.  
“Why are you crying, Ghoul?”  
Jet & The Girl:

Jet had the pleasure of sleeping in a bed with the Girl. This was due to the fact that Jet was the first one the Girl trusted after losing her parents. She was now his personal teddy bear so to speak. Since she came along, he slept way better, because he knew he had a reason to get up in the morning. (Of course, he had the boys before, but he felt like he was a father figure for the Girl.)  
Before her parents were killed, the Girl could sleep for a solid ten hours, like every child should get at very least. But after the murder, she often dreamt of the death of her parents, driving the people she had to stay with crazy. When the Fab 4 found her, she couldn’t sleep for days and often ran out of the diner to find some peace in the desert before the guys woke up. Jet once caught her while she was leaving, so he offered to let her stay with him, knowing children could sleep better when listening to the calming heartbeat of someone else. It worked for the Girl and ever since they shared a bed.  
The Girl blinked awake, her face buried in Jet’s hair. She giggled and moved it out of her way, then she heard some noises. At first, she froze, afraid that someone might be in the diner, but then she heard the boys talking. And it seemed like they were not happy.  
“Jet,” she whispered, then turned to him and shook his shoulder, waking him up. “The boys are awake and it doesn’t sound good,” she explained while a sleepy Jet rubbed his eyes.  
“Okay…wanna come with me,” he asked before getting up. The Girl nodded and hopped out of their bed, then followed him.  
Jet and The Girl appeared when Ghoul started to fully sob. He had dropped on his bed, covering his face.  
“I dreamt you all died! I dreamt you left me alone in this fucking world! I dreamt I had no one and nothing left,” he whimpered as the others stood around him, not really knowing what to say.  
Until the Girl finally acted.  
She climbed onto the bed, facing Ghoul, then wrapped her arms around him. “But we are here, Ghoul! You aren’t alone,” she exclaimed, then smiled at him.  
Ghoul wiped his eyes and looked to his side. A slight smile appeared on his lips when he saw the Girl smiling.  
“You’re right…it was just so terrible… You know guys, you’re my family and I would turn heaven and hell over for you,” he said before looking up to the guys.  
They nodded, then Jet offered Ghoul his hand.  
“How about we go to the entrance and get something to drink? I got something called ‘instant hot chocolate’ not too long ago,” Jet offered. The rest of the crew nodded in agreement.  
The Girl held onto Ghoul and the tiny man carried her to the entrance while Jet went to get the package he had gotten in a trade with other killjoys.  
A few minutes later the five were sitting in a booth, the Girl on Ghoul’s lap, sipping their hot chocolate.  
And in this moment, they knew.  
Maybe they would not stay a “family” forever.  
Hell knows, maybe one of the would get ghosted the following day.  
But in this moment, the only thing that mattered was being there for each other, that they had each other’s backs.  
Everyone slept peacefully that night, no nightmares, no death, only their “family” with the taste of hot chocolate in the back of their mind.


End file.
